omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Princess (Creepypasta)
Character Synopsis The Princess 'is the main antagonist of a series of Creepypasta stories made by Rocketlex. According to the various tales, The Princess is a memetic entity, a living fiction born of the unrestricted thoughts and ideas of humanity. She initially was a idea meant to exist in a game world named "Hero & Princess.", but she was discarded due to limitations. She caused the original designer to become obsessed with his game to the extend where he'll commit suicide. After his death, her existence soon became collectively known and her presence became a part of every game around and before her time period. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C, up to 2-B 'when amped '''Verse: '''Creepypasta '''Name: '''The Princess, The Girl, “It” '''Gender: '''Persumbly Female '''Age: '''Inapplicable '''Classification: '''Living Fiction, Collective Being, Paranormal Entity, Scrapped Idea '''Special Abilities: '''Hacking, Information Manipulation (Data is the component that makes up entire worlds in the verse, with entire gameworlds of infinite size being comprised of information. The Princess can naturally control and hack into systems that comprise the entirety of the world), Reality Warping (She can impose her will over reality, causing reality to glitch out and generate life wiping bugs within it), Abstract Existence (The Princess exists as a "living fiction", an entity that is born and comprised of collective perception, idealism and just mere mentions of her existence within any location, including online), Law Manipulation (Can alter the rules of entire gameworlds and make their rules "wrong", chaning the fundamental rules that govern the world itself. Her realm has different rules from other worlds), Dream Manipulation (Can appear in and corrupt the dreams of others, causing them to eventually lose their mind), Power Nullification (Can prevent other beings from taking action, whether it be upon her or in general), Immortality (Type 8; Reliant on the existence of collective perception, as her existence is sustained any trace of her existence, including being in people's thoughts), Transmutation (Can turn entire parts of the world into monsters and can convert other beings into data), Technological Manipulation (Being in the presence of technology is enough to cause it to go haywire or even stop functioning altogether). Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation (Holds hegemony over her own realm of her creation, of which has it's own rules and is described as being realm with a broken sky and world), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the life essence from other entities who come close to her or attempt to act against her), 4th Wall Awarness (Addresses the audience and the reader themselves), Spatial Manipulation (Can distort space and warp it to achieve a "teleportation" effect), Mind Manipulation, Madness (Made the developer think of nothing but her, this was to the extend where he killed himself. Can also cause others to go insane and completely mad), Non-Corporeal (Her natural form is akin to a formless existence, with her physical forms being avatars), Existence Erasure (Can delete huge sections of entire gameworlds. Able to delete characters from existence within their retrospective realities) *Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Resisted her creator's attempts to discard her concept and the entirety of her game world), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation (Can endure the alteration of data, a fundamental component that makes up reality and manipulation of it also changes reality), Plot Manipulation (Not bound by her own gameworld's story and due to existing as a concept art, she isn't by by the narratives of any other world) and Sealing (Can resist an entire chats attempts to seal her away; Albeit, she will eventually be effected, especially if weakened enough) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(The Princess's mere appearance in a game world is enough to distort it's interior and in the series, game worlds are treated as being infinite sized realms that contains save files within said worlds {aka alternate timelines}. Fundamentally altered the game world that Ocarina of Time took place in , which in itself has several timelines represented as save files), up to '''Multiverse Level '''when amped (After being empowered by an entire chat perceiving her, The Princess gained enough power to distort and warp any game she desires with no limitation, with the amount of times existing at the time being at least millions and likely higher) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists everywhere her idea is present and can instantly manifest herself whenever any trace of her existence is spread. This includes existing across many game worlds at once whilst not also being confined to them) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can distort entire worlds that are infinite in size and contain their own separate timelines. Managed to fundamentally warp Ocarina of Time's world and change it to her will, which in itself houses several timelines in the form of save files), up to '''Multiversal '''with amps (Capable of distorting any number of games and in this verse, game worlds in inherently universes, being infinite in size. The Princess can effect any game and a myriad of them at once as a result of being empowered by countless beings) 'Durability: Unknown '(Never shown getting exactly hurt and all times she has interacted with others, she was unable to be harmed in any meaningful way). Harder to kill due to Abstract Existence and Immortality 'Stamina: Limitless '(Her nature as an idea and also a formless being essentially makes ideas such as stamina inapplicable to her entirely) 'Range: Multi-Universal, up to Multiversal 'with amps 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(The Princess is shown to be cunning and manipulative, unable to be outsmarted by any means. Has a deep rooted knowledge of several alternate realities represented as game worlds and information regarding the events that occured in them due to existing as a part of them) '''Weaknesses: '''Her idea has to be perceived by at least one being and without any of this, she'll die due to being forgotten Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hacking: '''The Princess can warp the entirely game in which she is, generating bugs and glitches in it. Additionally, she can mess with the very rules of reality and change them to be more ruinous in nature and as a result of information being what makes up a game world, she can also manipulate reality through the same way *'Immortality: The Princess is an idea, one that is sustained by countless perceptions of her existence. So long a remnant of her existence is present, she'll never truly die and instead will just continue to exist naturally. The Princess herself can be sustained through mentions of her, photos/drawings of her, thoughts of her or even physical evidence of her such as recordings. '''Extra Info: '''The entire story can be read starting here *The Princess's 2-B rating comes from amps that came as a result of being empowered by countless beings. When this occurs, The Princess has enough power to effect any number of games she desires and isn't confined to them neither. With the knowledge that game worlds are infinite in size and are akin to replications of "reality", this would make her Multiverse Level as she can effect all games at once and their subsequent copies, which would also be universal in size as well Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Undead Category:Spirits Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Abstract Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Hackers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Absorbers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Horror Category:Tier 2